


When they born and when they gone

by TypingBird



Series: One Practical Guide on the Porper Usage of Frog Mug [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypingBird/pseuds/TypingBird
Summary: 外星粘液，一大堆变小的超级英雄，还有青蛙马克杯【。14年黑历史补档；坑了；别看|||





	When they born and when they gone

*  
外星粘液。当然是外星粘液，总是外星粘液，永远都是外星粘液。

  
公平来说，Tony和这次事件完全没有任何关系，他只是点太背了，他的装甲被一只长得像螃蟹的外星大虫子毁了，以至于他的右手和大半肩膀暴露在外，所以在另一只虫子呕吐的时候他才没能免于幸难。同时遭殃的还有正挂在他身上的Clint（这货就是让虫子呕吐的罪魁祸首，早知如此他就该在他跳到他身上的时候把他甩下去），和好心想要帮忙的Steve。

  
但是Steve，哦Steve。

  
超级人类，四倍强化，从来都在各种方面甩其他人一截。

  
这就是为啥现在只有Clint和Tony两个难兄难弟背靠背站在复仇者大厦的公共客厅中间抵御着所有人的袭击。而Steve，Steve那个混蛋叛徒却在对Pepper手里的连体衣露出甜蜜的微笑。

  
“天哪Tony，这真的很可爱，小宝宝们都该穿连体衣，对吧？”

  
额，什么，对不起，七十年前也有这种邪教教义吗？Tony咬牙切齿，他对着正常体形的美国队长喊道：“我有五岁，谢谢。我至少有五岁。没有五岁的正常人类会穿那个。以防你不知道，但是时代在进步，现代人是会摒除旧时代又烂又臭的思想的。”

  
Clint已经被Natasha抓住了，他已经没救了，他除了尖叫之外已经无能为力了。

  
“什么？！等等！Nat！至少别是紫色色色色——”

  
小孩子，小孩子，小孩子。外星粘液有这么多功能，为啥非得是这个？！身体退化成五岁，但是智力和记忆依旧正常，问题是Tony清楚的知道这种状态下还是不谐世事最棒。

  
Tony已经从光滑的茶几面上观察到他俩了，肉嘟嘟，小小只，手无寸铁地被一群邪恶、狡猾的成年人围在中间。

  
“老实说，Tony，当我说你是五岁的时候我从来没想到有一天这会变成字面意义上的。”

  
老天Pepper！！她正拿着一坨可怕的纺织物靠近！Natasha正忙着制服Clint，也许她现在没空理会他，那他的6点钟方向就是安全的，也许他可以——

  
“Tony，从它会非常，非常合身这点上，我觉得也许你们没把这个习惯摒弃地太彻底，”

  
Tony能感受到在他肋下厚实有力的手掌，以及在话语里温暖的笑意。

  
哦Steve，Steve。

  
超级士兵当然能突然从你后面把你轻而易举地举起来了。

  
Tony愤怒地想。

*

  
Clint的睡衣是一件紫色底的，上头印着各种各样的小零食：棒棒糖、巧克力之类的。很好，这符合他那些幼稚的饮食偏好。还是自己这件比较帅，黄色和红色...哦，操，那图案连起来是个甜甜圈。

*

  
“Steeeeeeve，”

  
小朋友的声音奶声奶气的，而且含糊不清。Steve忍下嘴角的笑意…他不该太喜欢这个的，真的不该。

  
“Steeve，”

  
小家伙又叫了他一声，而且不耐烦地踢了他小腿一脚。

  
他发“te”这个音的时候简直像打了一个小喷嚏一样可爱。另一方面，虽然一个五英寸高的小不点对四倍强化战士的踢踢实在没什么效果，但Steve还是弯下腰把他的小队友用一只手轻松抱起来。  
“Tony，不准踢人。”Steve说。

  
“给我咖啡，Steve。”

  
小孩子气鼓鼓抱胸的样子几乎要让Steve压不住笑意了，可惜这不是个真正意义上的五岁小孩：“不行，Tony。果汁怎么样？”

  
他把Tony抱到冰箱旁边，打开门来查看有什么适合的口味（基本上就是什么口味都有，因为，万能的Jarvis），同时还抬头确认了一下，Clint还坐在沙发上，点着头，昏昏欲睡。

  
Bruce解释过这是因为Clint和粘液的接触面积比Tony的大，所以对他的影响更大，他在各方面都会比Tony更像个小孩，而小孩子有时候嗜睡是正常现象。

  
说起来Coulson还不知道这件事。他在南美之类的什么地方执行秘密任务，至今为止都只有他单方面的简报，他们没法联系上他。

  
而且Thro也在“粘液事件”之后跑回阿斯加德寻找解决方案和有关粘液具体成分的线索了。这可不太好，Steve在心中叹气。如果在这段时间内发生了任何突发事件，那他们就将要面临复仇者半数无法出动的情况。

  
“你不能指望我在早上八点却得不到咖啡因！没有人告诉你吗？Tony Stark，咖啡因。咖啡因，Tony Stark。我们是不可分割的一对儿！这是八卦杂志上都写有的！二十一世纪的常识之一，你不是应该写在你的啥破本子上嘛？你该了解的二十一世纪种种？”

  
“Mmh，”Steve无视了Tony在半空中举起了夸张乱抓的手，研究着手里果汁瓶上的配料表，“但你现在相当精神，”Steve谨慎地指出。

  
昨晚Tony和Clint都睡得相当早。Tony试图抗议了这么一小会，就被他体内的新生物钟打败了。

  
Steve选出一瓶没拆封的蔓越莓酸奶和一瓶橙汁。他把还在大声抗议的Tony抱到了Clint所在的沙发边，发现Clint已经倒在沙发上，彻底又睡了过去。Steve忍不住微笑。

  
他把Tony放到沙发的另一头上，再抖开旁边小茶几下他们平常为了电影之夜准备的小毛毯，盖到Clint身上，睡着的小孩暖和的小呼噜呼到了Steve的手上，让他几乎把持不住把Clint抱起来亲亲的欲望。

  
为了不吵醒Clint，作为替代，Steve揉了揉Tony的小卷发，示意他降低音量，再折回厨房给他倒了一杯酸奶回来。

  
然后Steve有点困惑于究竟是Tony现在这样两只小手捧着过大的玻璃杯可爱，还是给两个小朋友一人买一个动物造型的小马克杯更可爱。

  
Steve思考了一下决定先让这个问题悬而不决，他把注意力放回到了早餐的准备工作上。

  
他给两个小朋友准备了淋着枫糖浆的热腾腾的松饼，还有给其他队友的三明治、蛋卷，加了冰淇淋的华夫饼，最后给自己煎了个荷包蛋（他一直都在早上吃一份这个）。

  
他在Jarvis的指点下找到了派对用的一次性刀叉，虽然不是专门的儿童叉，但也比就现在来说太过厚重的金属叉还太多。

  
等Steve摆好桌子，他的另外两个队友也该下楼来了。

  
Steve转身回去找两个小孩子时，有点惊讶地发现Tony也倒到一边在沙发上睡着了，他抢了Clint一半的被子，而Clint正因为食物的香气渐渐转醒（也有可能是因为冷。Tony。）。

  
“…Steve？”

  
Clint慢慢地坐了起来，一小点毯子还挂在他身上，用一只小手揉眼睛。

  
Steve满心喜爱地把打了个呵欠的Clint抱起来，把他抱到了用靠垫垫高了的餐椅上，在此期间Clint又打了个小呵欠，Steve则努力忍住微笑。

  
“松饼？还是你更想吃蛋卷？”

  
Steve问道，同时在Clint的示意下（就是用一根小手指努力指着他想要的东西，真的太太可爱了。Steve想）给他倒了杯酸奶。

  
“松饼，”

  
Clint发尾音也是轻轻的，像个小喷嚏，天哪，Steve真的是爱死小朋友了。

  
Steve给他摆松饼和塑料刀叉，又回去把Tony抱了起来。

  
因为睡得不熟，他几乎马上就醒了。

  
“你要吃松饼还是别的什么？”

  
“华夫——饼。我指知道你那个而且还有加冰淇淋球。你心情好就会做，而你现在的心情简直是高昂过头了。”

  
Steve有点好笑，因为Natasha和Brue还没下楼，所以他连冰淇淋盒都没拿出来：“不行，Tony，你不能一大早就吃冰的东西。”

  
“冰淇淋球，”

  
Clint在一旁歪头赞同，Steve觉得他还是没有完全清醒。

  
“吃糖太多的小朋友会得蛀牙，我以为你肯定知道蛀牙有多疼。”

  
Steve把Tony放到他的椅子上，看见Natasha从门口款款走进。

  
“额，”

  
Clint发出了一小声像是被噎到了的声音，Steve在担心的同时思考着自己的队友在成年后还患过蛀牙的可能性。

  
Natasha在Clint旁边的位置坐下，给自己倒了一杯橙汁，拉来了一份蛋卷和三明治。

  
Steve在确认了Tony已经自己给自己抓来了刀叉，并开始了和一份松饼的奋斗后，回到了大得离谱的半开放式厨房，给他的队友完成华夫饼。

  
等Steve带着剩下的早餐回来时，Bruce也入座了。他还给Tony新倒了杯酸奶。

  
“早上好，Steve。”

  
“早上好。”

  
Steve对Bruce微笑，自己也终于坐了下来。

  
“华夫饼饼饼——”

  
Steve给两个小朋友一人推了一份没有冰淇淋的，然后谨慎地对Tony说：“别吃太冰的，Tony。”

  
Steve又接着给Clint添了一杯酸奶，怜爱地看了一会Clint玩他华夫饼上的蓝莓。可能还是因为接触了更多的外星粘液的缘故，Clint的小手指不想Tony的这么灵活（当然也有可能是因为Tony从小如此），他抓叉子的姿势真的就像所有小朋友一样，是一只手包成拳头一样抓着的。现在他正试着从Natasha的盘子里偷一口冰淇淋，Natasha完全没有阻止他的意思，而是也用一种慈爱的目光盯着他（但是不知为何让人有点毛骨悚然）。

  
当Steve终于决定开始享用他的早餐的时候，Tony敲了敲他的杯子：

  
“Steeve，酸奶，”

  
Steve无不公平的说道：“不行Tony，你刚才已经喝过两杯了。”

*

  
吃完早饭，Steve给两个小朋友在影库里选了几集探险活宝（*1）。

  
Tony在这个过程中不断大声抗议：“为啥我的电视里会有这种东西？是不是你，Barton？！”“超级士兵先生知道我们不是真正意义上的得看PG级吗？”

  
“闭嘴吧Stark，你知道你爱这个的。”Clint最后道。

  
“我为啥是？你为啥要用一般式？我根本没看过。”Tony反唇相讥。

  
真可惜Natasha必须得去神盾做简报，Steve想。因为看两个小不点吵架实在太太太太有趣了。Natasha也是这么认为的，他知道的，因为她离开的时候绝对称得上是恋恋不舍（用Natasha的方式）。

  
Bruce倒是坐下来陪他们看了几集（期间Clint兴奋又锲而不舍地给他做剧情介绍），但他很快又离开了（真的不是因为Clint），因为他还在研究他们带回来的粘液样本，想尽快找出解决方案或者那粘液对Clint和Tony的健康到底有没有影响。

  
在连续播放了六集之后，Steve让他们关掉电视，不仅是因为Clint有开始揉眼睛了，更是因为连续看一个小时的电视已经太长了。

  
但是Clint还要求再看两集彩虹小马（*2）。Steve拒绝了。然后Tony从沙发上下来，宣布他要去工作间。

  
“不行，Tony。”

  
Steve立刻拒绝。也许他平常可以忍受他其中一个队友一连36个小时窝在工作台旁边，罔顾所有正常人类的正常生理需求，但是现在绝对不行。而且不管怎么说，工作间里的一些东西现在开始对Tony来说变得相当危险了。（不，不是说以前就没有，但那是“我可能会因此出现钯中毒，但是没关系我马上就能发明个新元素解决这个问题”和“危险：请勿放置在儿童能接近这玩意儿一百米范围内的地方”的区别）

  
“我有个装甲要修，不行队长（Captain No Way），”Tony有点尖锐地说，“它没注射过什么神奇药水，所以他可没有什么超级复原能力，不会一早起来就自己光洁如新。”

  
Steve没太觉得自己被冒犯了：“你为什么要着急修好你的装甲？”

  
“因为如果有什么突发状况，我得保证我的装甲能出动。”

  
Stevev不赞同：“如果现在出现什么突发状况，你也不能上战场，Tony。”他对于和Tony久违的争吵有点不自在，他看了一眼Clint，不明白他为什么一直都没有出声，而是装作他在全神贯注地盯着云宝黛西和萍琪的恶作剧比赛，“而且就算你现在去了工作间，我也不认为你能完成好工作 。”

  
“我在工作间里放了三个机械手臂，还在遍布大厦的线路里接了一个人工智能是有理由的，老冰棍。”

  
这个Tony又刻薄又尖锐，这是他紧张的表现，Steve现在却不明白这是为什么，这让他有点挫败。

  
“你其他的装甲呢，Tony？”

  
“我摘除了反应堆，”Tony含糊道，“你不能指望其他的能像原来那样运行自如，”

  
Steve忍不住脱口而出：“你还没有完成改造？”

  
然后他意识到他成了先冒犯别人的那一个。

  
他知道Pepper和 Tony在那段时间（包括移除反应堆、Tony对装甲的重建和改造的那些时间）里因为什么严重的问题分手了，虽然他们的说法是“暂时分开一段时间”，但Steve知道那是什么意思。  
他还记得Tony那时候说了什么：“Tony Stark，永远没法跟一段正常平稳的关系共存。”

  
他就是这样评价他人生中分量最重的一段浪漫关系的，然后他就像是什么都没发生，又投入到了对于新世界的创造中去了，继续行他的伟大之事，好像没有什么能叨扰到他。

  
即使Steve清楚地知道并非如此。

  
他为此心碎，为此难过，Tony Stark是个更好的人。

  
至少他已经轻易地向Steve证明了这一点。

  
他最后松口了：“好吧，Tony，你可以去。但你得保证你小心好吗？在你进去之前我要让Jarvis把所有不该让小孩子接触的东西都收起来。”

  
Tony好像松了一口气，（即使他并不是真的需要Steve的许可但是）他的肩膀放松了下来，然后说：“谢啦，Cap。”

*

  
Steve转向一直没有说话的Clint，问他：“你想和我们一起去工作间吗，Clint？还是说你打算小睡一会儿？”

  
无论是那一个选项，Steve都不会继续让他对着电视了。

  
“嗯嗯嗯，唔？”Clint含糊地回答，“额，我觉得我想下楼去。”

  
Steve帮他关掉电视，等Clint跳下沙发来，而Tony则早已经小跑到电梯门口了。

  
Jarvis帮他们直达工作间， （额，Tony在输密码的时候够不着密码盘，这可真够尴尬的。出于某种原因，没有其他人有工作间的通行码，Steve左右权衡了一下，把Tony抱了起来，Clint可能出于某种动物本能，没有哈哈大笑（至少不太明显？无论原因为何Steve都谢天谢地）。透过玻璃门，Steve能看见几个小机械手臂在地上猛转圈圈。

  
在电梯门打开前，Steve听见Jarvis说：“Captain Rogers，我被告知移除潜在危害设备的任务已经完成，不过我需要提前提醒：这对Sir接下来要展开的工作存在一定的消极影响。”

  
Steve点点头：“没有关系Jarvis，这不是现在要首要考虑的。”

  
Tony不满地嚷嚷：“搞啥鬼，J？你是谁的AI啊？我肯定是为了比超级保姆更炫酷的原因把你造出来的。以防你忘记：我，炫酷地把你造出来的，不是哪个四十年代老冰棍。”

  
Jarvis从善如流：“正因如此，我永远把您的安全摆在第一位。还有，容我引用，‘任何没有成熟摄摄取酒精能力的人类幼形体被禁止进入酷炫叼的人类宝库因为他们又蠢又傻逼’。所以是的，遵从我创造者的最高指示，我本身也不希望我需面对‘超级保姆’这一局面。”

  
“哦，是吗，听起来真是不错，不知道你引用的是哪位睿智的伟人？”Tony嘟嘟囔囔地和他的AI管家斗嘴，Steve看不太出来他是单纯地装傻还是就是心安理得不把自己归入‘没有成熟摄摄取酒精能力的人类幼形体’。

  
无论如何，有事情回归正规的感觉显然让他不错，Tony飞快地冲向他的工作台，他仓促脱下的装甲正散落在那儿。

  
Steve跟在Clint后头，弓箭手看起来没有什么不同，但他也同样兴高采烈地加入了机器人圆阵，挨个和它们击掌示意，三个小家伙们也好奇地发出啾啾声，围着他们明显缩水了的小伙伴打转。Clint敲着Dummy的外壳，试图在Tony抢走它们所有人的注意力之前扣下它来玩（相当有挑战性，因为谁都知道Dummy最爱Tony，不过话又说回来，这可能就是Clint找上Dummy的原因）。  
在确定两个小男孩都能安全地自得其乐后，Steve则在沙发上找了个舒服的位置坐下了，翻出了他在这儿的画具存货。

也许Tony违规制造了时间机器，或者他的工作间被施了某种法术——因为在这儿时间的确过得飞快，当Jarvis出声提醒的时候四个小时已经如白驹过隙般飞快流逝了。Steve觉得他可以代表他精确到分钟的生物钟吓一跳。

  
现在正是午餐时间，Clint已经在他的腿上小睡了20分钟，期间Dummy反复来查看他的小玩伴（Clint没能成功把它留下，不过他扣押下了Batterfinger，所以Steve会说这是个胜利），被Tony狠狠训了几次，因为它不好好完成它的工作（老实说，没多大威信力，撇开Tony对它的宠爱不说，一个站在垫高高的小箱子上面的小不点儿可没有多吓人），Steve颇有闲情地想着，Dummy到底只是单纯地在迷惑于Clint现在的状态，还是也觉得Clint睡着的侧脸可爱（Steve的素描本上已经画了太多啦）。

  
Steve把Clint叫醒，然后和Jarvis联合阻止了已然处于亢奋状态的Tony，因为Natasha还在神盾，所以今天中午只有他们和Bruce四个人。他们叫了中国菜外卖（因为现在显然已经来不及做午饭了），在把他的队友都喂饱后，Steve开始着手哄两个小朋友睡午觉。

  
睡觉这件事今天在Tony这儿依然没有遇见阻碍，因为持续兴奋后疲倦的大脑和小宝宝们的生理需要（午睡啊）。

  
Jarvis昨天定的儿童用品已经全部送达，其中包括两个非常非常可爱的宝宝马克杯。在哄小朋友们换上睡衣（“还是连体衣！老天啊Steve你就不能放手是吧？”Tony翻着白眼）后，Steve用那个马克杯给他们一人冲了一杯热牛奶。

  
Tony捧着那个杯子好奇道：“为什么？这样难道不像我们在喝青蛙的脑——唔唔唔唔？！”

  
Steve微笑着让他快喝。

  
Steve知道有些小孩子在快要小睡之前会又暴躁又粘人，但是Tony已经把这个精力全发泄在他的盔甲上了，所以入睡不是问题（这么一说Steve突然觉得平常的Tony很有可能在36小时的不眠不休之后还是有精力剩余的），反倒是Clint还有点神采奕奕。

  
等他从新开辟的儿童卧房归来，他找见Clint正赤脚垫高把两个青蛙马克杯从厨房吧台的边缘推上去。Steve走过去，把他抱起来。

  
“Clint，你的鞋子在哪？”Clint把一只手环在Steve的脖子上，空出来的另一只手指了指沙发，他的两只小鞋子正东倒西歪地散落在地板上。“好吧，”Steve说，“你现在想睡午觉吗？”

  
Clint摇头，因为刚才的小睡，此刻Steve对此没有什么异议。

  
于是Steve问：“想要谈谈？”

  
他原本已经做好准备被拒绝了，自纽约一战以来，复仇者们的关系迅速升温是毫无疑问的，然而他们虽然亲密，却对彼此总有防备，Steve把这归结于糟糕的开始（假死，真正的死亡，还有一大群显然不友好的外星人），和过于迅速地入侵彼此的私人空间（引用Tony‘Nick Fury操蛋的强-制-签-名-兄-弟-会’或者‘对世界安全威胁最高的留宿性留堂’）。

  
无论如何，Steve在Clint点头的时候小小的吃惊了一下，不过同时这也似乎成为了一个团队关系进一步发展的标志，令Steve不住带上了点期待的欣喜。

  
Clint揉了揉他圆圆软软的脸颊，叹息着说：‘好吧。’

  
Steve坐下来等他开口。


End file.
